Dioses antiguos
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Tras ver algo más monstruoso de que los Otros mientras escapaba de Casa Austera, Jon decide preguntar a los salvajes al respecto.


Jon Nieve lamento la perdida masiva de vidas humanas, incluso si era de Salvajes, mientras veía a Hardhome arder junto a los pocos supervivientes de la Guardia de la Noche y los Salvajes desde la seguridad de sus barcos.

Habían perdido. A pesar de destruir a la mayor parte de los Wights enviados en su contra y que Jon se las arreglase para matar a uno de los Caminantes Blancos la aldea había sido destruida, cientos habían muerto y uno de los Caminantes acababa de resucitar a todos los muertos en la batalla como sus sirvientes para burlarse de ellos.

Jon sospechaba que no era un Caminante cualquiera y, si las leyendas eran exactas, apostaba que era el Rey de la Noche, el traidor a su Orden que intento conquistar el continente milenios antes solo para ser rechazado por una alianza entre los Salvajes, los Guardianes que no había asesinado durante su traición y su familia paterna, los Stark. Jon tenia pocas dudas de que intentaría hacer lo mismo esta vez y, debido a la guerra masiva que había estallado en los reinos del Sur recientemente, las posibilidades de la humanidad de derrocarlos eran ínfimas.

Vagamente noto como una ventisca se formaba tras el pueblo derruido pero no fue hasta que se fijo mejor que vio algo que lo dejo paralizado. Inicialmente creyó que era la sombra de una montaña, aunque se pregunto porque no la había visto antes cuando su grupo había llegado a Hardhome.

La sombra levanto sus brazos, que debían ser tan altos como las torres de un castillo, y Jon supo inmediatamente que eso no era una montaña. Tampoco podía ser un gigante, ya que era demasiado grande, pero Jon no tenia palabras para describir que era.

Dándose cuenta de que pasaba algo, los otros Guardianes y varios Salvajes siguieron su mirada. Un segundo después los Salvajes gritaron a todos los demás barcos que huyesen y les entregaron unos remos para que les ayudasen a escapar más rápido, algo que todos estaban felices de hacer con tal de no estar cerca cuando esa cosa finalmente llegase a lo que quedaba del poblado.

Horas después, cuando el grupo considero que ya estaban lo bastante lejos, pararon en una pequeña isla para cazar la cena y descansar. Guardianes y Salvajes colaboraron de una forma inusual, decidiendo olvidar su enemistad para sobrevivir, tanto cazando los pocos animales que pudieron encontrar y escarbando la nieve para conseguir raíces como haciendo una enorme hoguera para calentarse, alrededor de la cual se dividieron en dos grupos, con los Salvajes a un lado y los Guardianes al otro.

Viendo como se cocinaba un ciervo Jon decidió preguntar lo que llevaba pasando por su cabeza desde hacia horas _ _"¿Alguno de vosotros sabe que era esa cosa?"__

La única respuesta que consiguió era silencio antes de que uno de los Salvajes, un anciano, lo rompió _ _"Nosotros le__ _ _llamamos Ithaqua y es uno de los Antiguos"__

Esa última palabra genero una cacofonía de susurros entre los Guardianes mientras que los Salvajes parecían ignorar la conversación, demostrando que ya habían oído hablar de esto antes.

 _ _"¿Que quieres decir con Antiguos? ¿Hay más cosas como él?"__ pregunto Jon, sabiendo que probablemente no le gustaría la respuesta.

 _" _Antes de que los Primeros Hombres llegasen a estas tierras, puede que incluso antes de que los Niños del Bosque y los Gigantes apareciesen, los Antiguos era los reyes y señores. Algunos creen que vinieron de las estrellas mientras que otros afirman que ya existían antes de la creación, pero todos aquí sabemos que los Antiguos fueron, son y serán quienes dominen el mundo mucho después de que la humanidad caiga"__ explico, claramente convencido de que todo lo que decía era verdad.

Jon podía ver el miedo en todos los presentes pero todavía necesitaba saber más _ _"¿Como es que no hemos oído hablar antes de ellos?"__

 _" _La mayoría de los Antiguos están durmiendo como los osos durante el invierno__ _ _bajo el océano, dentro de las montañas o en otros lugares donde los hombres no deberían entrar. A pesar de estar despierto Ithaqua esta atrapado en las zonas más frías del Norte y solo pudo venir tan al Sur porque sus sirvientes le están ayudando"__ dijo el anciano, por un segundo pareciendo mucho más viejo de lo que ya era.

 _" _¿Los Caminantes Blancos son sus sirvientes?"__ cuestiono Jon para asegurarse de que le había entendido bien.

 _" _No son los únicos. Cerca de su prisión hay monstruos que quienes iniciaron las leyendas no podían describir y algunas tribus lo adoran, comiendo los cadáveres de sus enemigos en su nombre. Otros Antiguos también tienen cultos y sirvientes en el Sur, incluso si estos pretenden seguir vuestras religiones"__ replico el hombre.

 _" _Estas hablando del Dios Rojo, ¿verdad?"__ pregunto uno de los Guardianes.

 _" _No solo de él. Los Viejos Dioses__ _ _que los Primeros Hombres adoraban, vuestros Siete Dioses, el Dios Ahogado__ _ _y el Dios de Muchos Rostros servido por asesinos cerca del desierto fueron inspirados por los Antiguos, incluso si pocas de las leyendas en las que participan representan cosas tal y como pasaron realmente"__ respondió el anciano.

 _ _"Un momento, si los adoramos incluso si es de una forma indirecta, ¿no serán__ _ _misericordiosos con nosotros y nos permitirán__ _ _vivir para servirles cuando despierten?"__ cuestiono otro Guardián esperanzado, consiguiendo que todos le mirasen como si sonriese al confesar matar a su familia y violar sus cadáveres. Aunque Jon no sabia su nombre juro encargarse de él cuando terminase de conseguir la información que necesitaba.

 _" _¡Necio!"__ grito el anciano claramente enfurecido _ _"¿Crees que porque los adoras te van a dejar vivir? Los Antiguos pueden ser dioses pero su relación con la humanidad es como la de los hombres y las hormigas. La mayoría te mataría sin darse cuenta de que existes mientras que los que si lo hacen en el mejor de los casos jugarían contigo antes de matarte cuando se aburriesen__ _ _y en el peor torcerían tu mente y cuerpo hasta convertirte en uno de sus monstruosos sirvientes. Los Antiguos no son humanos ni piensan como tal, sino que son como terremotos, ventiscas, volcanes y maremotos, fuerzas más poderosas de lo que puedes imaginar que cambian el mundo simplemente por existir"__

Tras decir esto todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Jon se levanto y agarro al Guardián que había dicho cosas tan estúpidas antes de que ambos entrasen en el bosque, donde poco después se escucho a una espada desenvainarse y a algo pesado caer al suelo.

Cuando Jon volvió con la cabeza y ordeno a sus hombres que trajesen el resto del cuerpo para quemarlo de forma que no se convirtiese en un Wight nadie cuestiono lo que había hecho. El idiota había preguntado como podía convertirse en un traidor no solo a su juramento sino a toda la humanidad, así que se merecía el castigo que había recibido.

Al amanecer recogieron todo y volvieron a embarcarse para llegar al Muro, el único lugar donde quizás podrían estar protegidos si los Caminantes Blancos o sus sirvientes decidían atacarles otra vez, aunque Jon dudaba que los Guardianes que no hubiesen visto lo mismo que él y su grupo aprobasen su decisión.

Viendo a las personas a su alrededor, Jon se pregunto si había alguna esperanza para el mundo con Dioses inhumanos y, si las noticias que recibían del sur del Muro eran genuinas, reyes todavía peores.

La hay, se dijo a si mismo. Estaba siendo testigo de antiguos enemigos colaborando en contra de adversarios comunes incluso si era a regañadientes y el despertar de los Antiguos podría suceder en milenios por lo que sabían. El problema eran sus servidores monstruosos como los Caminantes Blancos, sus adoradores tratando de liberarlos y los lideres sádicos y locos que dominaban el continente, ya que solo hacían la situación peor.

Necesitaban tiempo y información sobre sus enemigos para prepararse, pero Jon no tenia intención de rendirse mientras le quedaba algo de vida en el cuerpo. Tal vez los Antiguos estaban destinados a volver a tener el mundo pero eso no significaba que les haría el camino de vuelta más fácil y, con la colaboración de muchas otras personas ahora y durante los próximos siglos hasta el día de su retorno, sabia que tenían una pequeña posibilidad de conseguirlo.


End file.
